mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Vestida Para el Éxito
''Vestida para el éxito (Suited for Success, en inglés) es el décimo cuarto episodio de la Primera Temporada de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad. En este episodio, Rarity quiere hacer vestidos de fiesta para la próxima "gran gala del galope", pero tiene problemas para satisfacer todas sus peticiones. El titulo del episodio es un juego de "Dressed for success". La palabra en inglés "suited" se refiere tanto a la frase original, asi como la palabra "being appropiate" (ser oportuno).'' Desarrollo En un avance del episodio,dicen que el titulo original en ingles era "Dress for failure" (literalmente, vestida para triunfar), una referencia más cercana a "vestida para el exito". El noveno video de escenas de adelanto de la primera temporada, muestra a Sea Swirl, Lemon hearts, Cloud Kicker, Merry May y Minuette en el desfile de moda, pero al final cortaron esa escena y no está incluida en la versión final del episodio. Trama Comenzando con los vestidos El episodio comienza mostrando a Rarity en la Boutique Carrousel quien hace levitar una ilustracion del vestido que usara en la Gran Gala del Galope y le habla a Opal sobre su "impresionante vestido nuevo". Comienza a coserlo y hace involuntariamente que Opal la ayude sosteniendo hilos y un alfiletero. thumb|Primer vestido de Raritythumb|Rarity haciendo su propio vestidothumb[[Archivo:Opal ayudando a Rarity.png|thumb|ayudando a rarity]] Llaman a la puerta y entran Twilight y Applejack interrumpiendo la concentración de Rarity, pero ella reprime su enojo y les pregunta en que las puede ayudar. Twilight le da un vestido y le pide su puede arreglarle un botón. Rarity insiste en hacerle un vestido elegante para la gala y en arreglar el uniforme de trabajo de AJ para convertirlo en un vestido. RD se estrella en la habitacion con unos maniquies. Rarity exclama "I-de-a!" con una voz cantante y se ofrece a hacerle vestidos tambien a Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy para luego hacer un desfile de moda. AJ le pregunta a Rarity si podra con tanto trabajo pero ella se rie. La escena musical siguiente hace referencia a la canción de Stephen Sondheim "Putting it Together" del musical "Sunday in the park with George". Los diseños de Rarity El numero musical muestra a Rarity haciendo los vestidos para sus amigas. Ella canta "Art of the dress" y describe el concepto detras de cada vestido mientras los hace. Luego del número musical, Rarity conduce a sus amigas hacia la tienda con los ojos cerrados, entonces les muestra sus nuevos vestidos. thumb|left|Rarity haciendo el vestido de Rainbow Dash Apariciones de los vestidos Aparecen en "La mejor Noche en la Historia", "Verde de envidia" y "La aventura del Ave". Revisiones de los vestidos Flutteshy entra en la tienda y Rarity le muestra su nuevo vestido. La escena muestra a Fluttershy delante de un espejo con el vestido y trata de aplacar a Rarity diciendo que le gusta, per a ella no la convence y la presiona para que le diga lo que realmente piensa. Fluttershy dá varias quejas sobre las costuras y la tela, dejando boquiabierta a Rarity. Fluttershy utiliza varios términos originarios en francés: Toile es un paño barato utilizado por los diseñadores para poner a prueba un modelo; Prêt-à-porter se refiere a "lista para usar" ropa, mientras que la alta costura se refiere a la ropa hecha a medida. La escena siguiente muestra a Rarity escuchando la opinion de sus vestidos y ella los modifica de acuerdo a lo que piden. Repite la canción "Es Arte un Vestido Hacer " aunque frustrada y con poco tiempo. thumb|Rarity cansada por el trabajo *Twilight le pide que las constelaciones sean precisas. *Pinkie le pide caramelos, globos y serpentinas. *Appleack sus viejas botas de goma. *Rainbow Dash dice que tiene que ser "un 20% más genial". *Fluttershy pide alta costura francesa. Al final de la canción, Rarity le dice a Opal que son los vestidos más feos que ha hecho. Para empeorar las cosas, no tiene tiempo de terminar su propio vestido. El desfile de modas Rarity presenta los vestidos a sus amigas y todas estan felices porque era lo que exactamente querian. Spike abre la puerta jadeando y con entusiasmo informa que le menciono a Hoity Toity sobre el desfile de modas de Rarity, a lo que Twilight menciona "el pez gordo de la moda en Canterlot". El llego a Ponyville desde Canterlot para conocer los trabajos de Rarity. Esta se encuentra horrorizada por lo que Hoity diria al ver los horribles vestidos que sus amigas le dijieron que les haga. Durante el desfile, Rarity se asoma y ve a Hoity Toity sentado en primera fila. Este tiene un gran parecido con Karl Lagerfeld, jefe de diseñadores y director creativo de la casa de la moda Channel. Rarity respira con dificultad y se dice a si misma que se relaje, que si a sus amigas les gustaron, tambien le gustaran a el. Ella grita del panico cuando las luces se apagan: el espectaculo esta iniciando. La dj, DJ PON-3, pone un disco y Spike narra el espectaculo. Anuncia "los diseños de Ponyville, son de...Rarity". Las ponies suben a la pasarela con sus vestidos y suben a una plataforma giratoria. La multitud responde negativamente y los amigos de Rarity se dan cuenta de que exagero los diseños. Hoity Toity declara que los vestidos son "de novatos", "una mezcolanza de todo apilados sobre el fregadero de la cocina" (Rarity empuja con su casco un fregadero fuera de la vista de todos), "una farsa", "los vestidos mas horrendos que ha visto" y "que le hicieron perder su valioso tiempo". Spike todavia emocionado por Rarity, le pegunta si quiere salir y saludar. Ella sale mirando hacia el suelo y se desvanece la escena entre los susurros de la multitud y las sonrisas forzadas de sus amigas en el escenario. En la opinion de Hoity Toity sobre los vestidos, su observacion "todo menos el fregadero de la cocina", es una expresion idiomatica que significa monton de cosas diferentes, la mayoria de las cuales son innecesarias. Los vestidos El aspecto final del vestido de Pinkie no coincide con las peticiones de Rarity: mientras que esta responde al pedido de que haya paletas pero luego Pinkie le dice que no, en el primer vestido tiene diseños de estas pero no aparecen en el segundo vestido que Pinkie queria. El tocado del segundo vestido de Rainbow dash se asemeja a la forma del de una serie llamada "The rocketeer". El drama La siguiente escena muestra a las ponies en la puerta de la habitacion de Rarity. Pinkie la llama y le pregunta "estas bien? No has salido por dias". Rarity haciendo monologo dramatico dice: "Nunca voy a salir! No puedo mostrar mi cara en Ponyville nunca mas! Yo solia ser alguien, yo solia ser respetada, hice vestidos, hermosos vestidos!. Pero ahora todos se rien de mi, son una hazmerreir!" ''-Rarity'' Twilight trata de convencerla, pero ella responde "¡Dejenme en paz! ¡Quiero estae sola!" con acento de europa del este, haciendo eco de la famosa frase asociada con Greta Garbo. Las ponies tratan de averiguar que hacer y Twilight vé el vestido sin terminar de Rarity por el ojo de la cerradura. Se muestra luego a Rarity en su cuarto frente a un espejo en una bata y pantuflas, contemplando el exilio. Ella dice "¿dónde puedo ir?, ¿qué llevare?" haciendo eco de la frase de la pelicula de 1939 "Lo que el viento se llevo". Los pensamientos de Rarity son interrumpidos por los maullidos de Opal. Ella busca el origen del ruido por la ventana y ve a Opal angustiada y temblando sobre la rama de un arbol. Rarity grita "mami viene" y encuentra que tambien en la rama se encuentra Rainbow Dash. Dash apunta hacia el vestido terminado por sus amigas, gracias a los conocimientos de costura de Fluttershy, segun Applejack. Rarity dice que no le gusta, que le encanta. Las perdona por hacer eso pero que su carrera esta arruinada. Afortunadamente Hoity Toity se compromete a asistir al desfile en la boutique. El otro ''desfile de modas thumb| Hoity Toity exclama "toma dos". Spike cierra las cortinas y Rarity comienza con un show de luz magica. Estilizados fondos animados muestran los vestidos y Hoity expresa su asombro por los diseños diciendo "simplemente magnifico", "brillante", "espectacular" y "absolutamente increible". El exige que el responsable se muestre y aplaude al finalizar el show. Rarity da las gracias y la escena siguiente muestra a Twilight dicta su reporte de la amistad a Spike. En el informe cita el dicho "a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes" que es una expresion que significa que nunca debes rechazar un regalo. Hoity se acerca a Rarity y la felicita por su debut de forma impresionante, tambien le pide una docena de cada vestido para el proximo martes. Rarity rie nerviosamente con un tic en el ojo y el episodio termina. Citas Para más citas, ver la ''transcripción. *'Rarity: '¡Uhm, idea! te voy a hacer un vestido para la gala tambíen Rainbow Dash. *'Rainbow Dash: '¡¿Vestido para que cosa?!. *'Applejack: '¡¿Entonces lo unico que tienes que hacer es crear un vestido hermoso, original y difrente, para una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, más el tuyo, seis ponies y mision cumplida?!. *'Rarity: '¡Ajajaja Applejack lo dices como si fuera a ser dificil! *'Rarity: ¡'Estos son sus nuevos vestidos! ¿Que te parece tu ropa vieja ahora Applejack? Muy llamativa, ¿no es verdad? y Twilight hice este vestido para ti, diseñé cada vestuario para que reflejara perfectamente la personalidad unica de cada poni, tardé una eternidad en encontrar los colores perfectos para este Rainbow Dash, pero lo logré, quedó bellisimo ¿no lo crees?, y se que te va a encantar el tuyo Fluttershy, dice a gritos primavera, y Pinkie Pie mira, rosa tu favorito, ¿no son sorprendentes?. *'Twilight Sparkle: '¡Wow son...!. *'Rainbow Dash: '¡Si son...!. *'Applejack: '¡Sin duda son algo... especiales!. *'Twilight Sparkle: '¡Si especiales!. *'Pinkie Pie: '¡Yo adoro lo especial, lo especial es mi favorito!. *'Fluttershy: '¡Es... lindo!. *'Rarity: '¡Dime, dime, dime, dime, dime...!. *'Fluttershy: '¡Está bien ya que realmente quieres saberlo! aliento las mangas aprientan, el collar no combina con el chalet, el dobladillo está hecho a maquina, los pliegues disparejos, la tela parece trapo, usaste costura interna, cuando obviamente necesitaba costura externa o tal vez una combinada, y el diseño en general está basado en ropa casual no en alta costura. Pero bueno, lo que quieras hacer está bien. :*'Dash' :*'Rarity' :*'Rainbow' :*'Rarity' :*'Rainbow' :*'Rarity' :*'Rainbow' ::¿Qué? ::¿No vas a decirme que cambie algo también? ::No, solo quiero que mi vestido sea genial. ::¿No te gusta el color? ::El color esta bien pero que se vea mas genial ::¿No te gusta la forma? ::La forma esta bien solo has que se vea pues, genial. ::Que sea veinte por ciento más genial *'Rarity: '¡Jamas voy a salir, no puedo mostrar mi rostro en Ponyville nunca más, antes era alguién, era una pony respetada, hacia vestidos, vestidos muy hermosos, pero ahora todos los ponies se rien de mi, no soy más que un hazmereir! ... ¡Dejenme en Paz! sollozando ¡Solo quiero estar sola, quiero regodearme en... lo que sea que los ponies se regodeen, ¿se puede regodear en la pena?, ay, escuchenme ni siquiera se donde debo regodearme, soy tan patetica! Llorando! Curiosidades En el doblaje latino, Carolina Ayala sustituyó a Carla Castañeda (voz de Twilight Sparkle) entre los episodios 14 y 21, durante la estadía en Israel, y la voz de Twilight resultó distinta en estos episodios, causando un gran asombro entre los fans. Al princithumb|left|350px|Twilight con su bolsapio del episodio cuando llegan Twilight y Applejack se puede apreciar que Twilight trae una bolsa en su lomo (disculpen pero no me acuerdo como se llama este objeto) de la cual saca su vestido para la gran gala del galope,pero cuando Applejack le dice a Rarity que "no lo haga muy adornado" y Rarity acepta, Twilight no trae su bolsa en su lomo, (minuto 3:05). Pero despues de que Rainbow Dash se estrella Twilight vuelve a traer su bolsa en el lomo (minuto 3:28). thumb|left|350px|el bolso de Twilight aparece magicamentey por si fuera poco cuando Twilight le dice a Rarity "es una exelente idea" otra vez no trae su bolsa en su lomo (minuto 3.38) la cual este vuelve a aparecer varias ecenas despues (minuto 3:49)... Al principio, la actitud de Rainbow hacia las ponies no fué la mejor: Ella quiso tener un vestido muy exagerado, más que el de las demás ponies, ella hacía comentarios indebidos y de mala fé. thumb|left|350px|Twilight misteriosamente ya no trae su bolsothumb|left|350px|al parecer al bolso de Twilight le justa hacerse invisible thumb|left|350px|y magicamente volvio a aparecer en:Suited For Success de:Die Modenschau sv:Lämpad för framgång Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios 1ra Temporada